Christmas Chaos
by merlin's busy saving the world
Summary: After 300 years, Jack still hasn't spent Christmas with anyone. And what will happen when two people, one evil, and the other good, come into his life on Christmas Eve? REVIEW!


**So, I'm writing a Christmas fic in November. Don't ask me why, but I'm in a Christmasy mood. Review, and read on!**

Snow was falling down over the city. Trees covered with lights, people happy, and joy was everywhere. Christmas time in the city. The city buildings tower over them, and in a park, children trying to get a last snowball fight in before dark. Jack saw them. He always watched them, doing the thing he loved so much, but could only start one, not actually play with them. The trees were his favorite place. Their frost covered leaves sparking in the night. Yes, it was night now. the children were still there, but they would be heading in soon. Christmas eve, and after 300 years, he still didn't have any one to spend it with.  
"Manny, did you really want me to live like this? A whole season, mine, but no one to spend it with. How pathetic," he said softly to himself. He gently leaped of the branches of the tree, snowflakes swirling around him. Winter, and Christmas. They went together so perfectly. Cold, and a family's embrace, warming them, filling their hearts with love. How he wished that someone could see him. As he flew away from the park, he heard a noise. Softly, as though it would be whisked away if it was any louder. He went around the corner of a building, and he saw a small child. Shivering with cold, wearing nothing more then jeans and a sweatshirt. She couldn't have been over 5 years old. She looked up at him, with eyes full of hope, and said, "Santa?" Her voice was so hopeful, Jack forgot about the fact she could see him, she believed in him, and said, "No, I'm not Santa, I'm Jack Frost. What's your name?" The little girl looked at him with disappointment at first, but then her little eyes filled with hope. "I'm cold," she shivered, as if to prove this to him. He scooped her up in his arms, and flew her to a clearing. In the middle, there was a fire, probably for smores. He looked around. It was abandoned, but that was for the better. He didn't want anyone to wonder what a little girl was doing here all alone. She was asleep, and Jack sat down with her in his lap. He settled down for a sleepless night. Maybe he wouldn't spend Christmas alone after all. Even as he was thinking this, he felt the child grow colder, her hair turned black and short. And from her mouth came an evil, dark, and sinister laugh.  
"Gotcha," and then Jack knew it was to good to be true. Christmas with someone was impossible for him, he should have known better.  
"Who are you?" He was scared, and he knew he was alone. No one was here, and even if they were, they couldn't see him. And then he knew, who it was who was smothering him in an iron grip, who was kidnapping him.  
"Pitch." He spat the words out like they were poison in his mouth. He felt the man grip him harder.  
"Yes, Jack, and I've been waiting for you. Know this, Jack," and then he felt his bone snap, and a scream came out of his mouth. "I will make you suffer for all eternity." And Jack knew that he meant it. Then everything went black.  
Darkness. That's what Jack saw. Darkness all around him. And pain. And there was a voice. He didn't know who it was, but he knew they were going to help him.  
"Jack, Jack, its OK," Yes, he knew that voice. " Come on, lets go." He tried to get up, but he was in to much pain. What had Pitch done to him. But then all he heard were the words. telling him it was OK, he was going to be fine.  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm E. Astor Bunny, but you can call me Bunny," said the voice. He felt the soft fur, and the warmth. Someone was helping him.  
"Get me out of here," he said. He wondered if it was Christmas yet.  
"That's what I'm doing, Jack, it's okay." And he knew that the voice wasn't lying. And he let the darkness take him. he knew he would be safe when he woke up.  
**Review! This just kinda was an idea I came up with. Bunny just seems like the perfect person to rescue Jack. I'm going to do another chapter soon. And for the purposes of this story, Jack knows Pitch, but none of the guardians. Please Review!**


End file.
